I LOVE MOM (Kim Taehyung)
by SwAGy9393
Summary: Aku mencintai ibu ku, aku menyayangi ibu ku ibu segala-galanya bagi ku, meskipun ibu membenci ku, aku tetap menyayanginya. ibu sering mengusir ku tapi aku tidak akan pergi, karena aku menyayanginya. *************** ff, ini juga ada di akun Wp aku , happy readiiiiing!
1. Prolog

Meski ibuku selalu, berteriak, menatapku tajam, dan bahkan mengeluarkan rata-rata kebencian tepat diwajah ku. Aku tidak pernah membenci ibuku. Aku tidak akan pernah membenci orang yang telah berjuang melahirkan ku, membawaku ke dunia yang luas ini.

Dasar anak sialan, pergi kau dari hadapanku!!! Aku membenci mu sialan!!!

Tidak ada yang aku cintai selain ibuku. Ibu prioritas utama ku. Meski ia tidak pernah melihat ku dengan baik. Suatu saat nanti hal itu akan terjadi, perhatiannya, kasih sayangnya, dan kata cinta darinya akan kudapatkan. I Love Mom

Cast: Taehyung

 **Prolog**

Wanita yang paling aku sayang dan cintai adalah ibuku.

Meski ibuku selalu, berteriak, menatapku tajam, dan bahkan mengeluarkan rata-rata kebencian tepat diwajah ku. Aku tidak pernah membenci ibuku. Aku tidak akan pernah membenci orang yang telah berjuang melahirkan ku, membawaku ke dunia yang luas ini.

"Dasar anak sialan, pergi kau dari hadapanku!!! Aku membenci mu sialan!!!"

Eomma, apa eomma juga mencintaiku? Seperti aku yang mencintaimu.

"Pergi! Kau menjijikan!!!."

Eomma,aku akan sangat-sangat marah, jika ada orang yang membicarakan hal buruk tentang mu.

"Eomma, jangan membencinya! Dia adik ku, bagaimanapun dia akan tetap menjadi adik ku!."

Eomma aku sering menangis. Bukan karena eomma yang sering memaki ku, akan tetapi aku menangis karena mereka terus membicarakan mu, eomma.

Eomma, apa eomma membenci ku?

Aku tidak akan membenci mu eomma, meski eomma membenci ku.

Tidak ada yang aku cintai selain ibuku. Ibu prioritas utama ku. Meski ia tidak pernah melihat ku dengan baik. Suatu saat nanti hal itu akan terjadi, perhatiannya, kasih sayangnya, dan kata cinta darinya akan kudapatkan. I Love Mom

 **Keuttttttt~~~~**

 **Jyiiiaaaahahahha**

 **Yang punya akun WP, pasti tau prolog gaje ini.**

 **Yap, aku juga meng-up nya di Wp**

 **Gomawo,udah mau sempetin mampir disini readers**


	2. chapter 1

**_Brak!_**

Seorang wanita berumur empat puluhan berjalan sempoyongan dengan pakaian yang glamor. Sepertinya wanita itu mabuk. Tangannya terus menyentuh segala sesuatu yang bisa ia jadikan sebagai tumpuan agar ia tidak terjatuh. Wanita itu hampir terjatuh kalau tidak ada orang yang menahan tubuh nya dengan cepat.

"Eomma, Gwaenchana?" Taehyung mendapat ibunya khawatir. Wanita itu menatap Taehyung tajam.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan tangan menjijikan mu itu dari tubuh ku!." Ny. Kim menepis kasar tangan Taehyung. Ia berbalik berhadapan dengan Taehyung, jarinya mengacung tepat di depan wajah Taehyung. "Kau,hiks,bedebah,hiks sialan. Aku membenci mu!!!." Setelah berteriak, Ny. Kim pergi dari hadapan Taehyung dengan langkah yang tidak beraturan. Taehyung hanya bisa menatap punggung ibunya sedih. 'Saat mabuk, maupun tidak. Eomma masih tetap sama.' Taehyung tersenyum kecut, dengan genangan liquid dikelopak mata hazel. Taehyung menghela nafas pelan.

 _'Kapan semua ini akan berakhir? Tidak bisakah eomma melihat ku. Aku Kim Taehyung, anak mu. Bukan bedebah sialan yang sering eomma panggil.'_ Kim Tae Hyung, seorang remaja yang baru menginjak usia 16 tahun. Semenjak kecil sampai saat ini ia tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang dari kedua dua orang tuanya. Dari pertama kali ia melihat terang dan gelapnya dunia ini Taehyung tidak pernah melihat sosok sang appa, ia tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Ia tidak peduli apa dia punya ayah atau tidak dan ia tidak peduli dengan kasih sayang dari seorang ayah, karena ia tidak pernah melihat pria yang menyandang status sebagai ayah. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah kasih sayang yang tidak pernah ia dapatkan dari sang ibu yang selalu bersamanya.

Terkadang ia sangat iri dengan teman-temannya, dan begitu juga kepada kakaknya sendiri. Taehyung bingung kepada dirinya sendiri. Apa yang salah dengannya? Kenapa sang ibu sangat membencinya.

Taehyung kembali menghela nafas pelan. Kakinya melangkah masuk ke kamarnya, saatnya tidur karena ini sudah larut malam, tepatnya tengah malam. Taehyung sudah terbiasa dengan semua ini. Menunggu sang ibu pulang dalam keadaan mabuk.

Pagi-pagi sekali Taehyung telah berkutat dengan alat-alat dapur. Ia sibuk memasak sarapan untuk sang ibu dan juga untuk dirinya. Taehyung anak yang baik, semua perkerjaan rumah ia yang melakukan. Sebagai tanda terimakasihnya kepada sang ibu yang telah mengizinkannya untuk melihat dan menghirup udara segar di dunia ini. Mungkin yang ia lakukan ini belum sebanding dengan apa yang telah ibunya lakukan. Taehyung telah berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri, ia akan melakukan apapun yang sang ibu mau. Sekalipun itu membahayakan dirinya sendiri, ia akan tetap melakukannya. Ia mencintai ibunya. Ibu adalah wanita kebanggaannya.

"Akh! Aissh, kepala ku." Ny. Kim harus. Saja tiba di dapur, ia memegang kepalanya yang pusing efek dari minuman beralkohol yang semalam ia minum. Taehyung menatap ibunya khawatir. Begitu juga Ny. Im menatap Taehyung datar tapi tidak bersel ung dengan lama, ny. Kim langsung melepaskan kontak, kembali ke tujuan awalnya. Mengambil obat penghilang rasa sakit kepala. Taehyung terus memandang ibunya.

"Kenapa kau terus menatapku!! Lakukan pekerjaan mu!!." Taehyung langsung tersentak dan kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya. "Ck! Menggangu saja!" Desis ny. Kim. Mendengar itu Taehyung hanya bisa tersenyum kecut, telinga dan hatinya sudah terbiasa dengan semua ini. Ny. Kim duduk di kursi maja makan.

Masakan Taehyung telah selesai, sekarang ia hanya perlu menyajikannya diatas meja makan. Ny. Kim menatap malas Taehyung yang membawa soup Haejangguk, berjalan ke arahnya.

"Apa, kepala eomma masih pusing?" Tanya Taehyung sembari menyiapkan nasi untuk sang ibu. Kemudian ikut mendudukan diri dihadapan sang ibu.

"Kenapa kau masih bertanya, eoh?!. Auh,sial melihat mu semakin membuat ku pusing." Desis ny. Kim sekarang wanita itu fokus dengan makanannya. Begitupun dengan Taehyung, dia makan dalam diam sembari tertunduk. Ia tetap bersyukur ibunya masih mau memakan makanan yang ia buat.

Taehyung selesai makan, ia menatap ibunya yang masih fokus dengan makanannya. "Eomma." Ny. Kim tidak mendengarkannya, ia masih tetap fokus dengan makanannya. Taehyung menghela nafas pelan. "Eomma, aku berangkat sekolah dulu." Taehyung berdiri dari duduknya mengambil tas dan almamater berlogo Bangtan high school.

"Pergilah, jika perlu tidak usah kembali." Ucap Ny. Kim cuek. Setiap mendengar kalimat itu, hatinya terasa ngilu. Terlalu banyak ucapan benci dan ukuran yang ia terima dari sang ibu. Tapi ia tidak akan menangis atau pun marah, ia tidak akan menangis dan marah walau ibu nya berkata kasar padanya. Taehyung hanya akan menangis dan marah jika ada orang lain membicarakan hal buruk tentang ibunya.

Taehyung memilih naik bus pergi ke sekolah dari pada naik kendaraan pribadi. Tidak butuh waktu lama Taehyung menunggu bus, karena Taehyung sudah menandai jam berapa saja bus berhenti di halte ini.

Sesampai di sekolah Taehyung berjalan sambil menunduk, menghindari berbagai tatapan dari penghuni BHS. Meskipun visual Taehyung bisa dibilang sangat sempurna dan juga otaknya yang cerdas, akan tetapi Taehyung bukanlah murid populer. Karena apa? Karena Taehyung terlalu tertutup. Ia tidak banyak bicara, bahkan ia sering dibully karena Taehyung terlalu pendiam. Taehyung terus berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk, bahkan ia tidak memperhatikan kaki yang dengan senang hati mencekal kakinya.

 ** _Bruk!!_**

"Oouuuch!. Itu pasti menyakitkan." Taehyung meringis memegang lengannya yang terlebih dahulu menghantam lantai, hal seperti ini sudah seperti sarapan pagi tambahan baginya. "Aigoo,maafkan aku. Aku sengaja melakukannya." Namja yang mencekal kakinya tertawa puas.

"Ya~~~ Hoseok-ah. Kau jahat sekali, apa kau tidak kasihan dengannya?." Namja bersurai blonde yang biasa di panggil dengan nama RapMon menyiku lengan Hoseok. Ia menatap Taehyung iba. Taehyung tahu kalau tatapan dan rasa iba itu tidak tulus dari hatinya, ia tahu itu.

"Kau membelanya?!. Dan apa itu Hoseok?! Yak!! Kim Nam Joon! Panggil aku J-Hope, neo arra?!." Teriaknya, ia tidak terima kalau Namjoon alias RapMon membela anak malang itu dan juga ia tidak mau mendengar panggilan itu. Taehyung hanya melihat dan sesekali meringis.

"Sekarang siapa yang lebih berkuasa disini aku atau kau?!." Balas RapMon, apa Hoseok a.k.a J-hope sudah lupa posisinya.

"Kau yang lebih berkuasa, tapi aku tetap tidak suka dengan panggilan itu!!!." RapMon mengabaikan teriakan itu. Ia memilih mengulurkan tangannya untuk Taehyung. Taehyung hanya menatapnya tidak berniat menerima ukuran itu. Taehyung yakin kalau orang yang mengulurkan tangan untuk nya ini akan mempermalukan nya lagi.

"Wae? Kau tidak menerima bantuan ku?" Taehyung hanya bisa membisu mendengar nada sinis dari Namja itu. Melihat itu J-Hope mendecih, kemudia tersenyum miring tangannya ia lipat didepan dada. Begitupun dengan RapMon. "Anak ini sudah mulai berani ternyata." RapMon memalingkan wajahnya terkekeh, kemudian kembali melihat Taehyung datar.

 ** _Bukk_**

Satu tendangan menyakinkan menyentuh punggungnya.

 ** _Bukk Bukk_**

Dua tendangan mengenai perutnya. RapMon dan J-Hope memandang dan menginjak nya bertubi-tubi. 'Kenapa hidupku begitu menyedihkan? Apa yang salah dengan ku? Apa aku seorang pendosa? Dan sampai kapan ini berakhir?.' Penghuni BHS yang lainnya hanya bisa melihat sang penguasa menghabisi anak malang itu, tidak ada yang berani menolongnya, karena itu terlalu beresiko untuk mereka. Lagi pula untuk apa menolong anak sialan seperti Taehyung, buang massa. Kecuali satu orang.

"Yak!!!!! Brengsek apa yang kalian lakukan, Eoh?!." Namja besurai hitam legam itu berlari cepat menghampiri mereka bertiga, tidak Namja itu hanya menghampiri Taehyung. Kemudian menatap dua brandalan yang menatapnya remeh.

 ** _Brukk!_**

 **Keut,**

 **Mian untuk para penggemar Taehyung, author jahatin Taetae. Author melakukan ini bukan tidak suka atau benci dengan Taehyung. Author mencintai uri Taehyungie, dan juga kepada member lainnya, terutama kepada uri Yoongie . Karena author true ARMY .** **Untuk chap 1 author sengaja up pendek** **Bagaimana dengan ff ini? Readers suka ga???**


End file.
